


The Girl Called Britva

by Christine317



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Reader Oneshot, Talk of murder, general violence, lots of swears, psychological abuse, psychological torment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine317/pseuds/Christine317
Summary: Zim seems impressed by your fighting skill for a human and takes a rather odd liking to you. However when you side more with Dib and happen to laugh at one of Zims embarrassingly gone wrong actions, it throws him into a fit of what would be known as, jealousy, hate, and lust. His plans for you, will create a fear and lust in you that you have never felt before.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	The Girl Called Britva

**Author's Note:**

> **AN: Hello there, this is my first ever story on this site, as I’m new here, and my first ever Zim/Reader story. I noticed there haven’t been any new ones recently so I decided to write one. I’m not new to writing though, and some of you might recognize my username from elsewhere.**
> 
> **The reader in this is 18, Dib and the others are probably about 14 or 15, and aged up a bit from the show. Zim is, well Zim. LOL**
> 
> **I hope you enjoy this, as I’ve been working on this for a few months on and off between university and work. I’m also working on another one. My wonderful friend 0MoonyKat0 helped me with some ideas and editing this. If you would like too, leave me a comment on what you think or whatever else this site has you do for following and liking works. I’d appreciate it. :)**

**Chapter 1:Try Outs**

Your day stared out just like any other, the only difference now was that this was a new place. A new start and a new chance to make friends and fit in. You put up your back length blonde hair in a tight high up bun, the purple ends of your hair made the entire bun look purple. You wore jeans, one of your favorite rock band t-shirts, and just a slight amount of make up to compliment your light brown eyes. You weren’t exactly a ‘loser,’ but you weren’t popular either. You were some middle ground of average class, if there were such standards in high school, or ‘Skool’ as they called it here. For the first few weeks you didn’t talk to anyone, and the only time anyone heard you speak was in Ms. Bitters class to introduce yourself as Y/N L/N before being told to Sit down and not speak again for the rest of the year basically. Of all the teachers, she freaked you out the most with her ‘Doom’ spiel. You sat with a few girls at lunch sometimes but never really talked to them. They probably assumed you were just a shy mute or something. It didn’t take long for them to nickname you after your appearance though.

While you never wholeheartedly took notice of the world around you, it didn’t mean you hadn’t noticed a few things here and there. Most the time you were either too focused on your biotech studies or your martial arts training. Try outs were today for the team and you wanted to make sure you trained enough to make it in. When in gym class that day, there were two boys who were probably the only ones you had paid enough attention to be able to recognize them even if you didn’t know their names.

One was this oddball paranormal kid everyone called a freak and made fun of, the other a was a boy with some medical ailment that made his skin green. The paranormal kid always called the green kid an alien or something. Today, both seemed to be arguing about something before they separated and sat in bleacher seats far away from each other. This wasn’t the first time you had seen them do this out of the corner of your eye. They disrupted Ms. Bitters class and lunch a lot. You stood in line after changing into your gym attire, black shorts and a dark gray t-shirt. You were waiting to be be called by the gym teacher so you could be matched with an opponent.

“Y/N L/N.”

“Yes mam! I’m here.” You say, stepping forward in front of the teacher.

The teacher eyes you with a smirk and chuckles, “A frail looking thing like you? Marital arts?” She laughed, “you are paired with Sue. Good luck kid, you’re gonna need it.”

You were used to criticism about your frail thin frame and somewhat short average 5’5 body. You didn’t look like much of a threat, much less like you could fight anyone. You were used to being laughed at and looked down on, especially by your father who belittled you every chance he got. The only one who ever believed in you was your mother, but she passed away when you were a child. The loss of your mother drove you to find a way to release the anger and stress of your life into martial arts. Despite what others thought, you were good at it.

You stepped forward with no discouragement, “Thanks, But I don’t need it.” You spoke flatly.

The try outs were to test you against opponents. Like rounds in a competition. The top twenty students got to be in the club and the top ten became the club varsity members that actually got to go compete in tournaments. Your goal was to get into that top ten and maybe take first place if you could.

It didn’t take you long to show off your advance martial arts skills. Much to the surprise of the teacher, your onlookers, and especially your opponents. You have been training your whole life. Both in Russia and when you moved here. Your style was blunt and forceful, yet graceful in your movements. Before you knew it, you were out of breath and one more win away from reaching top ten. Your opponent this time though was a guy. One much bigger than you in stance and general appearance.

“KICK HER ASS GUS! You can do it baby! WHOOO!!” A girl yelled out from the watching crowd of students.

“You? You’ve got to be kidding me. How did you even get to the top ten? You look frailer than my grandma.” Your opponent Gus said as he laughed.

You tired to keep your composure and save your energy, leaving Gus with no reply as the round began. You were strong, but so was he. After several minutes of fighting an evenly matched opponent, you began to feel the fatigue of your body. Gus seemed to notice your fatigue and took advantage of it. He grabbed and flipped you onto your back, causing you to land hard on the mat with a grunt.

“Well, you weren’t much of a challenge were you?” Gus mocked you as the girl from before started to get half the crowd to chant his name.

You grimaced as he put his foot on your chest to hold you down, making you grit your teeth in pain. You noticed the other half of the crowd looked either sad or in awe of watching you fight. What you failed to notice though, was just how much the green kid seemed to be watching you. You always tried to play it fair and not harm the other opponent with violent intent, but this was different.

You shut your eyes tightly, and yelled “ETO DLYA VAS MAMA!!” Lifting your leg to kick him in the back before hitting the back of his knee with your arm.

He yelled out in pain and lifted his foot off you and brought in back down in an attempt to stomp on your head. You rolled to the side before he could and used your own foot to trip him. You forced him down on his stomach, held his right arm up behind his back, and held him there as the round ended. You painted heavily as you stood, wincing at the slight pain the movement caused. You looked down at him with a glare, “Ne trakhaysya s russkoy sukoy. They call me Britva in Russia for a reason.” He said nothing as he looked blankly at you.

“Wow. We have a new varsity teammate. I’m actually impressed.” The gym teacher said, “Would you still like to try the next round Miss Y/N?” She asked.

You put your hand on your chest, it hurt and you were sure you were going to have a nasty bruise. Out of breath and covered in sweat, you sighed. Despite your exhaustion you had to try, or you would never forgive yourself.

“Yes. I would.” You answered.

“Well alright then. Try outs resume after lunch. Everyone take five before the lunch bell.” The teacher said, patting you on the shoulder before walking away.

You walked over to the bench and collapsed back onto it. Picking up your water bottle and inhaling the cold water with gasps, pouring some of it on your face as you panted.

“I’ve....never seen someone beat Gus, I’ve never even seen a guy beat Gus. That was awesome!” A boy’s voice spoke and you looked up to see the oddball paranormal kid from your classes. “Y/N right? I’m Dib.” The boy said while he sat next to you.

Well at least you knew his name now and you could stop mentally calling him the ‘oddball paranormal kid,’ “Y...yeah. Though people who know me....well know me here at least...call me Orchid.” You chuckle a bit.

“W...why’s that?” He asked.

You point to your half dyed hair, “My hair for one, and also because I’m delicate looking and yet am complex.”

“You don’t, seem very delicate....” he mused, you chuckle.

“Well when I’m fighting no. My movements are graceful but the point of fighting is....well fighting and defense. In Russia they called me Britva because of my fighting skills-“ You begin to say, before being interrupted by someone else.

“Oh look, she’s talking to the freak. She must be one too.” The same girl from earlier mocked. You laugh a bit, which caused her to scowl. “What’s so funny bitch?”

“Well....considering I beat your, assumedly, boyfriend. I wouldn’t challenge me unless you wanna be next.” You mused, causing her to stomp her foot with a growl and walk away.

“Woah.....no ones ever talked back to Jes! You’re brave!” Dib paused, “Wait you’re Russian?”

You roll your eyes with a smirk, “She’s just another wanna be popular girl, and yes heritage wise I am. I was mostly raised here in the US, but the first few years of my life I grew up in Russia.” You looked at him as the lunch bell rang.

“You’d never know. You don’t sound like you have an accent.” He pushes his glasses back up.

“That’s because I mostly have been in the US. But....” you paused, “ I can do an accent If I want too and I can speak both English and Russian.” You said with an accent and then laughed.

“That’s so cool! Hey wanna come sit with my sister and I at lunch?” He asked.

You were used to sitting alone, not having friends really or wanting to talk to anyone. This kid seemed interesting though. You thought about it a minute while you stood up, “Sure.” You smiled, grabbing your stuff with a grunt and taking a pained breath as you placed your hand on your chest a moment.

“Are you ok?” Dib asked you.

“I’m....I’ll be fine. It’s just a bit sore is all.” You smile a bit, he seemed to take your word for it and the two of you walked to lunch.

Once at the table, you met Dibs younger sister Gaz. She had a similar taste in clothing to you but primarily kept her focus on the Game Slave in her hands. Meanwhile, since for once you didn’t have your head in your books you noticed that the green kid sat alone. He must have noticed you looking at him because he looked back. For some reason you shivered oddly and quickly looked away. You didn’t know what caused you to suddenly react that way.

“He’s an alien you know!!” Dib said to you, catching you off guard.

“He’s a what...” you said, thinking you must have misheard him.

“An alien! Here to destroy and concur Earth!!” He nearly shouted, causing students at other tables to glare at him or roll their eyes.

“Oh brother.” You heard Gaz mutter, “Ignore him, he’s just crazy.”

‘Oh so this is why he’s called a freak’ you say to yourself, “Y....you think so? He...does look pretty odd for a person...” you said politely, “I see why you would think that.”

Was he right though? The kid after all was green, had unnatural colored eyes, had no nose, no ears, and only had a hand with 2 fingers and a thumb, that were more like claws. You had overheard him say that he suffered from a skin condition once but... You shivered again and tried not to look in the green kid’s direction, but you swear you could feel eyes just staring at you.

“I can prove it! I have evidence!” He said excitedly before pausing, “Its just that no one ever listens to me or believes me.” He frowned at the last part.

You thought about your next words carefully, “I believe you... I think. Can you actually show me proof?”

His eyes went wide and he smiled, “You do!? And yes I can!”

You smiled a bit, “Show me after Skool ok? We can walk to your house if you want.” You said, and then instantly realized that suggesting that was a bad idea. You knew how your father would react if you weren’t home on time.

“Yeah! Sure that’d be great! Oh man I have so much to show you!” He mused, excitement plastered over his face.  
You smiled back partly, ‘Oh no,’ you thought ‘what did I just get myself into.’

**Author's Note:**

> **AN: I’m sorry this is so short and I don’t usually write in this POV, so please bear with me. I do have that other story i mentioned in the works for IZ as well, but it’s not a reader fic and I hope to put out a chapter for that soon. Both that story and this one will be porn with plot orientated just an FYI. This one however will have a huge mention of psychological and physical abuse, as well as other dark plot points. This will probably only get more then 2 or 3 chapters if it’s well liked enough for me to spend time on it aside from college and work and if some people want me to keep writing it.**
> 
> **If translation is off, sorry about that, I used google translate lol.**
> 
> **What’s said during the tryout fight is “This is for you Mom!!” And then “Don't fuck with a Russian bitch.” Also Britva means “Razor” in Russian.**


End file.
